Rise of the guardians, What if?
by AbsoluteMangaqueen
Summary: What if when Jack's staff is broken something happened and certain people could feel the boy's pain. They realized what they had done and how much they just lost. They realized something and they need to help and fast... (Rated T for a bit of violence and language used) I don't own rise of the guardians, all rights got to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the guardians FanFic

What if when Jack's staff was broken but something else happened and it couldn't be fixed without certain things who could feel the boy's pain and how much they had just lost? They realized something and they need to help and fast...

(This is my first rise of the guardians FanFic cos I loved the movie so much and I had some ideas that I wanted to use. You know, just to make it a bit more dramatic and sadder and those kind of things cos I am a bit of a weirdo. If there is anything you aren't happy about please let me know. If there are other stories you want me to update please say so and feel free to ask anything you might want to. So with that said let's go to the story! It just goes from the part where Jack has basically come back from Pitch's lair and one last thing. Depending on who is talking, if they it's me I hear a voice behind me.. It is not one person from the start but just whoever is talking at the time. I feel you get confused you can find the whole movie on YouTube by pinoydreamer26. So with that, please enjoy! Oh right, any lines that have been used from the movie aren't mine, all rights got to their original owners. I only own the rest of the the thoughts that come out of my head and the plot of the story not including the actual plotline of the movie itself, ok? I actually just want to say thanks to who ever came up with the idea for the movie cos whoever they are, you're awesome!)

"ugh! Baby Tooth!"

"Happy Easter,... Jack" His booming voice stops and I look around me. There are broken eggs everywhere and I realize what happened.

"No.." I start running.. I hear a little kid's voice.

"There aren't any eggs.."

"There's nothing here!"

"Come on, let's go."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year."

"Kid's wait!" ("I looked everywhere, There's nothing!...")

"Yes, there is, there is! These aren't my best looking goodies but they'll do in a pinch" ("I can't believe it.") "Uh, no no.. ("There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny") What? Uh, no wrong, not true, I'm right in front of ya mate!" The little kid walks straight through Bunny and he is shocked. " Huff, huff, huff, they don't see me. They don't see me." There's a voice behind me and I hear north behind me.

"Jack! Where were you? (He looks at Jack sadly) The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every Basket. Nothing made it to the surface." ( He looks away sadly and Tooth comes over)

"Jack! ( She looks down and notices the box of teeth in his hands) Uh! Where did you get that?"

"I was..., it's.. ("Where's Baby Tooth?") I... (Ah, Jack. What have you done") North comes over..

"That is where you went? You were with PITCH?!"

"No, listen, listen.. Huff, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Bunny then starts to talk over him.

"You need to go.. ("What?") We should NEVER have trusted you! ("Huff, huff") Easter is new beginnings, Easter's about hope and now it's gone."

He sighs and turns away and walks with his back to me. I look around to see North and Pitch look sadly at me and they also turn away from me. I look at the box of teeth once more in my hands and I fly off as Tooth looks back at me for the last time.

(The scene then changes to see Jamie in his garden)

"un! (He's standing on his ladder) woh, woh, woh! Ahhh!, un!" The ball rolls right in front of his face and then he jumps up. "Let's check the park again! ("Really?", "For what? The Easter Bunny?") " guy's I told you , I saw him. He's way bigger than I thought and he's got these cool boomerang things. ("Uh, grow up." "Seriously?") What's happened to you guys? ("It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not.." They look to cupcake. "Nightmares."

They sigh and start to walk away from Jamie. "Don't you get it Jamie? There's just no Easter this year.." They continue walking away.

"He really is real! I know he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Of Rise of the guardians

**Hey it's me again. I know when I was explaining stuff in the last chapter stuff didn't make sense, I don't know what happened. I use a playbook to write out my stories so it might suggest stuff. If I haven't spelled something properly or it's a new word it will just come out as something else. I will try to get it fixed though. I hope people are enjoying the story. Just to let everyone know, the lines will only be the ones from the movie until the part where Jack's staff get's broken. Depending what I am writing at the time I might have a different ending to the story then the movie but I will leave it until then. So for now please enjoy. I don't own Rise of the guardians or the characters. All rights go to their original owners. **

'He really is real! I know he is... (Jamie just stares at the ball in the basket and the scenes then changes to inside the north Pole and then to Antarctica where Jack is)

...

"Hnn! "(He was going to throw his box of teeth away but he stops himself.) "Argh!" He looks at the box again and then looks up to hear a voice behind him.

"I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. (Jack looks kind of angry while he's saying this) I was just trying to show you, but I understand. "

"Ugh! (he blasts his staff at Pitch) You don't understand anything! Ugh! "

"Oh! I don't know what it's like to be cast out? (they are just shooting at each other) "

There was a blast and a sort of fog surrounded Jack as he heard the voice of Pitch again.

"To not be believed in? To long for.. A family. (Jack looks up at him slowly) All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong. You don't have to be alone Jack. I believe in you and I know children will too!"

"Me?" He didn't seem certain of himself when he said it.

"Yesss! Look at what we can do. ( he got the boy to look at up at the big crystal like column of Pitch's malicious magic that he had froze just moments before) What goes better together then Cold and.. Dark! We can make them believe, we'll rule the world where everything.. Everything is .. -

"Pitch Black?" He looked at Pitch.

"And Jack Frost.. Too. They'll believe in both of us." He stated it like it was something good and Jack didn't like it.

"No.. , they'll fear both of us and that's not what I want. Now for the last time, leave me alone!" He started to walk away from the man when he got an answer back but not in a good way.

His expression turned really dark, scary and evil.

"Very well, you want be left alone? Done, but first... "

He looked around and her a squeak and he realized that Pitch was holding Baby Tooth in his hands and looked as though he could crush her at any second.

"Baby Tooth! Ugh! " He looked angry when he could her squeaking from the pain of being in Pitch's hand. He held his staff out ready to attack the man full on.

"The staff!, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over... And I'll let her go.. "

Baby Tooth let out a little squeak towards Jack and she looked at him worryingly so that he wouldn't do what Pitch had asked of him. He wanted so much to do what she was trying to tell him but something was holding him back. He gave a sigh and hesitated a little before finally giving up his staff to Pitch. 'I'm sorry Baby Tooth, It's the only way he thought. I can't let you get hurt again.'

"Alright, now let her go." He was waiting for Pitch to let go when the man answered him.

"Nah. (He looked like he was enjoying every last second of what was happening and he couldn't wait to see how he'd react after what he was going to do next and there was no one left to help him or someone to stop him) You wanted to be alone?, so Be Alone! "

The little Hummingbird struggled to get out from his hand at gave it a really sharp peck with her beak. He groaned in pain and then he threw her down into the empty cavern that was below them.

...

Far away away at the Warren North, Tooth and Bunny are talking to one another.

"Bunny, are you sure you weren't too hard on him?" Tooth looked over at the big bunny.

"Too hard on him? Are you serious mate? It's his fault this happened in the first place and it was also him that lost Baby Tooth when he was with Pitch. "

"I know, but he said he was sorry and that he didn't mean for it to happen! He hasn't let us down before so why would he start now? Maybe him losing Baby Tooth was really just an accident?" Tooth looked at him sadly. Jack was just a kid and he had no else but them. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Jack. All the boy wanted to do was to find his memories but he couldn't exactly remember them without the help of a tooth fairy or one of her little hummingbirds. Maybe Bunny had a point there but she still wanted to know more.

"Stop fighting, both of you. If we fight anymore it will only make matters worse than they already are. We have to look on the brightside of things. It'll cheer you up if you do, it always works for me. We can worry about Pitch later, right now we need to know what we are going to do next." He looked at his fellow guardians with quizzical look. Bunny was the first to respond to him.

"Alright mate. I say we go to wherever that little rotten little brat went and drag him back here so we can give a piece of our mind and I mean literally!"

"What? No, you can't do that! North, tell him he can't do that."

"Yeah Bunny, don't do that." He then felt a shiver down his spine and and he instantly knew that something was wrong he didn't know what but he could already feel as tiny hits of his power started to drain him.

They all knew something was up and they also knew it could only mean one thing... Jack. Something else happened and they knew it wasn't because of what was happening right at the moment. It was the aftermath of losing easter. A light engulfed the big Bunny and he let out a yelp and the other two could feel an enormous drain in their energy.

"Oh crikey, what's happening mate?" All that was left of Bunny after the light disappeared was not his big brisk self anymore but only a tiny fluffy Bunny that had the same Australian accent that he used to have when he was bigger and stronger.

"Ahh! I'm small and fluffy? Oh, mate this can not be happening. (He gave a big sigh) No what are we supposed to do, North?"

"The only thing we can do, find Jack and fast.. " Tooth looked kind of worried about what he said.

"But we don't even know where he went! What are we supposed to do when we even find him? If something is happening to our energy besides the aftermath of losing Easter it can only mean that Jack is in real danger! What if we don't make it in time? What if we're too late?"

"Don't you worry Tooth. Santa Claus is never late! Think, You're a small boy with a lot of frosty and Icy powers but you can't go to the North Pole because that is where I live and not to mention the place would have to be very wide with lots of snow and hail and rain etc. Somewhere no one could disturb you but it would still match your needs of a certain climate.

Tooth and Bunny both said the answer in unison.

"Of course! Antarctica! "

...

**Well what do you think? I will have the next chapter uploaded soon I just wanted to know what you guys thought of the story so far and if you like it. If you have any questions please go right ahead and ask them and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I did not expect to get so many reviews, favs and follows! I know I only got one review for my first chapter but when I looked today(19th feb) I had 8 favs, 20 follows and 3 new reviews on the second chapter. I only posted it yesterday! I would like to thank everyone who had a part in this, I'm very grateful. This is only the third FanFic that I've done and I hope to hear more from you guys! Okay, dunno how long I'm gonna make it but since you all love this story I'm going to try and make up my own ending to the movie so hope you like whatever comes out of my head! I don't own Rise of the guardians or the characters but please enjoy! **

**I'm off on holidays right now until next Monday so if you have any ideas for me I'd be glad to take any as well as any advice you might have to offer! Oh, if you have any requests that you want to give me like you want me to write a story on say like another movie (e.g How to train you Dragon) or anything else please feel free to ask! **

Bunny and Tooth said the answer in unison.

"Of course! Antarctica!"** (I don't know if that is where he really is but I have heard people say that it is Antarctica so please forgive me if I'm wrong**) North gave them a big smile.

"Bingo. I may not have much power but.. I can still use my snowglobes. (Tooth and Bunny gave each other a worried look as North pulled out a Snowglobe from one of his giant pockets(**dunno if he does have pockets or not**)

He whispered Antarctica and Jack so that it would know where to take them. They were transported from the nice green and colorful warren to a very cloudy white and gray cold Place. They were all thinking the same thing, if Jack was in this kind of Place then there was no telling what would happen next. They heard shouts nearby and seen a frozen column of magic. They recognized it instantly, that kind of magic could only belong to one person , their nemesis Pitch Black otherwise known as.. The Boogeyman. North could feel his anger growing by the second.

"Oh boy. Pitch had to choose the wrong time to mess with The Guardians. "

"I'll agree with you on that one mate. Let's give him a show he'll never forget!"

They start to run towards Pitch and Jack when Tooth realizes that Pitch just threw Baby Tooth in to the empty cavern that had been below them. She sees and angry Jack looking more angry then she could ever be.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Jack starts trying to attack Pitch without his staff but Pitch gave a loud whistle and before they knew it, nightmares were circling Jack like ravenous beasts.

"This is what you get for not joining me sooner Jack! You should have joined me when you had the chance and now it's Payback!"

By then North, Tooth and the very small Bunny mustered up as much strength as they could. They started to run towards Pitch who was still holding Jack's staff in his hands. He gave a small whistle for his nightmares to attack Jack head on. At the very same moment he broke the staff clean in two.

The three guardians let out a gasp as they had a sudden drain of energy after Jack's staff were still connected to him but they hadn't realized by how much. They instantly regretted everything that had happened before back at The Warren. They heard a huge scream from Jack as he took the pain that was suddenly engulfing him.

"Agggggggggghhhhhhhhh! " Jack just wanted the pain to stop, he knew he was already losing consciousness but he tried to will himself to stay awake a bit longer. He could feel his getting heavier and heavier as he fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before everything went black was Pitch's laugh.

...

**I know this chapter was kind of short and I hate leaving it on a cliff hanger but I will try to make up for it as best I can in the next chapter. I can't wait to upload the next chapter for you guys which will be soon. Please review! The next chapter will start off with Jamie just to let people know ahead of time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me.. Again. Someone said that it was a weak cliffhanger and quite cliche so I will try to be as original as I can. But for those of you who loved it thanks for your reviews. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this. I looked a little while ago to see how many people had read this and my jaw literally dropped when I seen that 1,179 people have read this and I only posted it up two days ago. I hope you enjoy what comes next and I don't own Rise of the guardians as much as I want to. I don't own the characters either except the thoughts that come into my head. **

The last thing he heard before everything went black. He just lay there as his vision faded away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jamie was still upset at what his friends had told him about what he'd seen. He was sitting on his bed thinking things over. As far as he was concerned everything he seen was real. No matter what his friends said he'd never stop believing just because they were having a couple of nightmares.

"Everyone gets a nightmare here and there. The last time I checked we can't control our dreams well The Sandman. After all he is the keeper of dreams. He is so cool and so was Santa Claus and The Easter Bunny along with The Tooth Fairy of course. The Easter Bunny's boomerangs were so cool, they were really awesome. I wonder what's gotten in to my friends, they aren't usually like this. I mean before the snowball fight we never used to hang out with Cupcake but she only acted like a bully towards us because she had no friends and I know the feeling. Like her, there is always an explanation. I know just how to get one."

Anyone who listened to me after my idea would probably think I'm crazy and I'd probably agree with them. I mean, not many people knew about the man in the moon. My mom always rptold me stories about him. She used to say that there is a Man in the Moon who used to talk to people back in the old days, they'd used to go to him for help. The man in the Moon comes to help people with problems when they need to know something. I didn't really believe her because I was a kid but she always told me it was a true story and to take it as something serious. She said if we were ever stuck without an answer and no one else can help you ask him. He'll always be there watching over you and answer when needed. It's time to give it a try, it's my only hope. My friends need to believe again, I'm sure that's why their so gloomy.

Jamie headed to the lake because he knew he could get the best view of the moon from there, that and the fact it's where people used to contact him or at least that's what his mum told him. He made sure he was light on his feet because even though the lake was frozen solid he didn't want to take any chances. He carefully tiptoed his way out to the middle of the lake and he liked up at the big bright silvery moon.

"Look, I know you're the man in the moon, my mom told me about you when I was a kid. She said you could help people is that true?" He was looking up at the moon, hopeful that something was going to happen and it did.

_**"That is correct, young one. What can I help you with?" **_

Although the man in the moon was responding to his question he could only hear the voice inside his head. 'He does exist, this proves that they're real! '

"My friends have been really gloomy lately saying that they've been having nightmares or something. I met Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, Even the Sandman, I thought it was real but my friends said it was just a dream. I just couldn't believe them, I don't know why, if they had been around for hundreds of years someone would be very skeptical to believe they had just disappeared like that because they didn't come. People who have been around that long can't just vanish! Do you agree with me?" He looked up to the moon and he heard it's voice again.

_**"Yes I do, although you are missing out someone when you said met them. There was one other person whom you could not see. No-one has been able to see him since the time of his birth. " **_

"Who is he? Why can't I see him? I just wanted to ask if you knew how I could make my friends believe again because if they'd believe in them for one more time I think they'd be more happier. I just want to see them happy."

_**"You are very concerned about your friends aren't you? The person whom you could not see was.. Jack Frost. If you want your friends to be happy, I need you to do something for me in return although what I ask of you means we will be both happy. Everyone needs your help Jamie, by making your friends believe it would also be helping me do you understand? The more children who believe the making the children believe you'd be helping everyone you met that day. They are in danger and need your help and fast... "**_

"I never knew that Jack Frost was real because my mom told me he was no-one. If I tell my friends to go bring their friends and any other kids they know. Would you be able to help them believe again? I'll go right now but I don't know how long it'll take. "

_**"That does not matter. I will still be waiting here but tell them to hurry. Time is running out for my guardians. They need children to believe to make themselves stronger again. Go now so you can be quicker but be careful. I will watch over you as you go so nothing will harm you." **_

"I understand, I want to say thank you for giving me your help. I don't know what you mean by time running out but I'll help in any way that I can. "

_**"Thank you Jamie, now go, go!"**_

Jamie ran as fast as he could, the only thing worrying him was if his friends would help him.

The man in the moon watched as he ran and then thought of how they were doing back in Antarctica.

Jack couldn't open his eyes because everything felt too sore to move.

He groaned and heard someone beside him as he slowly forced his eyes to open. The brightness made him close them again and he tried to focus his blurred vision.

"Take it easy there mate! You've had a rough time, I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you." The Australian voice said to him but it sounded kind of small.

I realized that we were inside North's workshop and beside me was North, Tooth and one very awkward looking Bunny. I felt glad I could see again but it still hurt to move and I felt very weak like I didn't have my powers anymore. I tried to sit up but North pushed me back down. I looked over to Bunny and I saw that he was no longer big and strong but small, cute and fluffy.

"Don't try to sit up, you are too weak from the attack with Pitch." His voice was always booming and loud but it sounded as if he was trying to talk quieter so he wouldn't hurt me.

I tried to speak as loudly as I could but it still came out kind of quiet and hoarse. Even my throat was that sore.

"W-What happened? My memory is a bit fuzzy. " He looked at their concerned faces.

Bunny spoke first even though he was small.

"You gave us a right damn good scare! We felt something was wrong and we could just sense that you were in danger so we had to go help you. We regret what happened back in the Warren and we're sorry. "

"T-That's fine. I should be the one to say sorry. I was just being me but I really didn't mean to lose Baby Tooth. " I looked over To Tooth and saw that something was perched on her shoulder. My eyes widened as I saw it was the little Hummingbird that I had tried to save.

"It's okay Jack, we got her back and she told us it wasn't your fault she was captured. She told us Pitch tried to get inside your head using your memories as an excuse. It must have been painful, I'm sure that no one else wants to go through that. Although you still have your box of teeth which means that when you're strong enough you can see them but not now. Right now you need lot's of rest. "

I stared at her while I was starting to feel tired again. I was about to question myself about where Sandman was but then I remembered what happened and it hurt my head. I guess North noticed because of what he said.

"We'll let you go back to sleep soon to get some rest but we have very important news from Manny you need to hear first. " Jack didn't like how he said that, he still couldn't believe how much the man in the moon talked to the other guardians except him. The man in the moon never answered his questions. I can still remember his voice from when he told me who I was. I was startled as I heard the voice again after so long.

"Wh-What is it?" I tried to close my eyes so I could hear him better as his voice boomed around the room but I willed them to stay open.

_**"Can you hear me Jack? I need you to listen. The child Jamie from your town, Burgess has asked me for help. He wanted to make his friends believe so they could be happy. He's rounding them up as I speak, he believes that if they believe in the guardians then they'll be munch happier. I told him that you exist but he just couldn't see you so if they believe you can guess what might happen. North will wake you up when they are all gathered. Now go to sleep, you'll need it."**_

"Uh, okay. Will Jamie be alright? What about Pitch? No one never actually told me what happened after I was attacked. What if they're not safe?"

_**"I am watching over him to make sure no harm will come to him or the other children. We will tell you about Pitch later, now please get some , Tooth, Bunny, please watch over him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." **_

The booming voice faded away and I could already feel my eyes getting heavy again. I heard North speak again.

"Yes, do not worry Manny, will watch him like a hawk." He turned towards me and pushed me down so that I could lay down better. "Now get sleep, we'll be here watching you."

Sleep was trying to take me over and I let it hoping it would help stop the immense pain that I had.

**So what did you think. I'm not sure how long it really is because I just kept on writing but I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, I'd love to hear all of your reply's to the story. It is near the end and things are starting to get heated up for the guardians and the children. Will they be able to save themselves in time? Find out by reading the next chapter! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read this and please leave any comments or requests. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Rise of the guardians

**Hey! I am soooo sorry that I have not uploaded in like... Ages but I have been really busy with school stuff. I'm going to be picking my GCSE's soon and I'm part of Rock Challenge (dancing competiton) , it takes place in two weeks, so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway and I will do my best to update more often. I don't own Rise of the guardians or the only own the thoughts that come out of my heads... Enjoy! Oh, I don't take credit for the lines used for Jack's memories, the rights go to their original owners. **

Sleep was trying to take me over and I let it hoping it would help stop the immense pain that I had.

I opened my eyes quite slowly to let them adjust to the bright light around me. I was still in the same room as before. I looked to my side and saw Bunny's now tiny body beside with his big eyes looking up at me. Kind of reminded when North was talking about his centre a while back.

"Hey there mate, ya had a good sleep?"

"Ah, it was Alright. A lot more peaceful anyway, it's less sore now too but I still feel a bit weak. Where's Tooth and North?"

"Oh, well North went into the room with the globe and Tooth went to get food for you when you woke up. She did try to wake you up a bit earlier but you were a bit of a heavy sleeper so she decided that you'd wake up on your own son and left for the kitchen. "

As if on cue, Tooth came in with a bowl of soup. North was walking behind her as she was just flying along. They both quietly sighed to themselves to see that Jack was awake and looked better to when they last seen him. North was the first to speak and I had a funny feeling I was finally goingnto know what happened.

"Ah, Jack! You are awake, that is good news! I am thinking you be wanting to what happened at Antarctica, no?"

"That was crossing my mind. So, tell me all the juicy details!" I looked up at him as I got on all fours with eagerness but a bit of anxiety thrown in.

" Ha! Well, not much to tell... But first you must sit down or there will be no telling of what happened. Do not want you more exhausted, do we? "

"Oh Allright, but please, I really do need to know what happened when I passed out." Tooth flew over to me and set the soup in front of me.

"You can eat your soup while it's still warm as North talks okay Jack?" She gave me a smile and flew over towards where Bunny was sitting and sat down right next to him. North gave them both a nod and started talking as I reluctantly started drinking my soup. I didn't really feel up to it but I didn't want to be scolded again.

"Thank you Tooth, now we will continue story. Listen closely Jack, Pitch was as awful as ever."

(_**Flashback) **_

"Well well, not even Jack's little friends can protect him or the that stupid little fairy. How pathetic, I had hoped he would have put up more of a fight to save that fairy arteries blasted it into the cavern below." (Tooth gasped and flew in the direction of where he said and where she had seen her little Baby Tooth fall helplessly)

Bunny and North prepared to attack despite their lack of energy and Pitch responded to their actions.

"Awww, isn't that cute, you still want to defend your helpless friends even though they were at my complete and utter mercy! Well I must say that am quite disappointed in all of you. I am definitely not interested in a fight that no-one can have _fun _in. Now _that _would just be boring and I can not get any satisfaction from it. You don't even have the strength to _barely_ keep up with me. I'll wait until I can have a little more fun and not fight against you weaklings. But rest assured not everyone will be safe from me, especially... _The children..." _

"Don't you even dare think about harming them Pitch or you can kiss all of your ruddy nightmares goodbye! "

"Bunny is right, you hurt them, we hurt .. _You! " _

North gave him a very angry look as did Bunny. All they could hear was his creepy malicious laugh as he disappeared along with his nightmares in a cloud of black sand. Once he was gone they ran as fast as they could towards their other companion who had been knocked out by Pitch's power. Tooth came rushing over ad fast as she could too holding a motionless Baby Tooth. They all exchanged worried glances from Baby Tooth to Jack then back at each other. Compared to what happened with Baby Tooth, Jack's injuries were far worse which was good for Baby Tooth but bad for Jack.

(_**End of flashback**__) _

"That is whole story after you were knocked out cold. Not very good then but you are better now which is good improvement. Baby Tooth only needed bit of rest and was back to old self. Do you feel okay to walk to big room?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I mean how injured can A guy get from one attack?" (_I know I still feel a bit weak but I need to stay strong for them. ) _

Jack stands up and stumbles a bit but is caught in the nick of time by North and Bunny gave him an 'apparantly a lot' kind of look. North didn't say anything but kept his hold on Jack steady as he carefully helped him into the big room with the globe. He could see a light shining in the middle of the floor where the big G is and guessed that the Man in the moon was waiting patiently to talk to them.

"Manny is already waiting for us with news from Burgess. Careful, steady steady Jack."

He gave a little chuckle and I returned it with a smile. He held onto me still incase I decided to have another stumble down to the floor again. I felt a bit tired from walking but not so much that I couldn't stand. We walked until we were right in front of where the light was shining and then I heard the booming voice of Man in the moon once again.

_**"It is good to see that you have had a good rest and some food Jack. You may still be weak now but will have helped with your recovery all that I can. You might still feel weak and tired but that will all change once we get the children believing once again. Jamie has been gathering all of th. Children that he and his friends know of but it took sometime for them to listen to Jamie. They are almost done and will be arriving at the frozen lake very soon. Them helping you is but a part of taking down mine and your nemesis Pitch Black, also known as the Terrible Boogeyman to children. With luck you will have your powers back and all of your memories restored. " **_

"Thank you, I am glad that Jamie and everyone else are safe. You watched over them just as you said you would so I thank you once again for that. I know that you have never spoken to me much before mow. In fact you only spoke to me once and that was when you told me my name. I will help all I can even if I'm still very weak. How long will the children be until they are all at the lake?"

_**"Well, I don't really know how long Jamie is taking but he is going as fast he can go for us. He knows that I really need his help as much as he needs ours. I am sorry for not talking to you sooner but I did not know how to put things. Although that will change once you have seen your memories. I think now is the time while you are here with me and the other guardians. Do not be alarmed by what happens, that goes for the rest." **_

"Okay, what will happen to me that when I see them?"

_**"Nothing bad will happen to you, I can promise you that. Tooth, please work your magic with little Baby Tooth. We can't do this without either of your help." **_

"Of course sir! " She took out the box of teeth and both her and Baby Tooth flew in front of Jack and North facing them. They both put their hands on the box of teeth and motioned Jack to do the same. Once he did everyone apart from Baby Tooth, Tooth and Manny themselves were startled as Jack just fell backwards as he looked like he was asleep but he still had his hand firm on the box.

"Tooth, that meant to happen to Jack?" North looked to his fellow guardian.

"Yes, he will wake up once he's seen what he needs to know. The teeth will show him the memories that he can no longer remember but what he wants to see. It won't take him long though, it should only last for around ten minutes or so. "

"Are you sure mate? Frostbite looks like he might never wake up!"

"I have been a Tooth Fairy for hundreds of years and I can tell you it is meant to happen like this. Just wait until he wakes up, he needs time to search for what's lost and find it again."

Bunny kept quiet after she said that and they all waited for him.

(_In Jack's memories) _

_It shows Jack messing around with his friends and his little sister. It then changes to show them going out to skate) _

"Be careful!" Their mom said cheerfully and waved goodbye to both her children.

"Heh heh heh, We will!" (_scene changes to show Jack looking at his little sister who has her skates on) _

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down...just... Look at me. " He tried to calm his scared sister.

"Jack.. I-I'm scared. " She looked down and saw that a bit of the Ice was cracking but her big brother continued.

"I know, I know , but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in , uh.. We're gonna have a little fun instead. "

"Nooo, we're not! " She looked up at her brother very worried.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yesss, you always play tricks! "

"Ah.. Heh, alright, well not this time I promise, I promise you're gonna be ... You're gonna be fine. Ya have to believe in me . Ya wanna play a game ?! , we're gonna play hopscotch like we play every day. It's as easy as.. Uh.. One, woaah! (_He says playfully and his sister laughs) _Two, (_He walks slowly and briskly walks) _Three! Alright, now it's your turn. " He grabs his staff as she was while he counts.

"One.. ("Uh!") , that's it that's it, two... Three!" (_He got his staff and threw her a little way down and he stepped back and they both gave a laugh. He was suddenly very startled as the Ice broke and fell under his weight. All he heard before he plunged into the cold dark water was his sister calling his name for the last time. He seen the moon come close and fell into unconsciousness as his hair aturned a silvery white and his eyes turned a sparkling deep blue. ) _

It was at that point that Jack woke up gasping from what he'd just seen. Much to the suprise of the other guardians.

**I know that it might have seemed a bit short compared to the other chapters but I didn't know what to write next. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though and I can't wait to hear all your reviews etc. Look out for the next chapter which I will have posted as soon as I can. Thanks for all of your support and I'll see ya next time! **


End file.
